


Bad Word

by aspirations



Category: Glee
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspirations/pseuds/aspirations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a normal day in the Hummel-Smythe household, until Kurt and Sebastian’s son says something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Word

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Swearing.
> 
> *Léo - pronounced 'lay-o'  
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy! :)

Kurt sits on the sofa with his legs tucked beneath him as he skims through a magazine, tutting at some of the poorer fashion choices being made this week and humming his approval at others. Sebastian sits next to him, his sock covered feet crossed at the ankles and resting on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He has an arm draped over Kurt’s shoulders, holding him securely against his side, his free hand curled into a fist and pumping the air while he chants under his breath to the baseball players on the television. Their son, Léo, sits on the floor beside the coffee table playing with the Avengers action figures his Uncle Finn had given him on his last birthday.

 

"Such a typical gift for a five year old boy, Finn, honestly," Kurt had commented at the time. But Finn was quick to insist that "little kids have to know about super heroes, Kurt! They have to!”

 

Kurt sets his magazine aside so he can wind his arms around Sebastian’s waist and rest his cheek on his shoulder. Sebastian smiles and turns slightly to press his lips to Kurt’s forehead as his hand rubs softly up and down his arm. Kurt turns his gaze to watch Léo while he plays, eyes crinkling in amusement when he realizes what kind of scene is being played out.

 

Léo is holding Captain America in one hand and Iron Man in the other so that they are facing each other. “Do you, Mr. Tony Stark-” he starts, before interrupting himself with a deep voice that seems to be Iron Man by the way the figure is being held up and bounced slightly. “That’s Iron Man to you!” Iron Man says to Léo, who winces in response. “I’m sorry, Mr. Iron Man. Where were we? Oh right. Do you, Mr. Iron Man, take Mr. Captain America-” This time, Captain America bounces as he interrupts, voice softer than Iron Man’s. “Um, sir, if it’s okay I just want to be Steve Rogers.” This causes Léo to roll his eyes. “If you two are gonna marry each other, you have to be the same! Hero names or normal names! I’ll give you ten seconds to pick.”

 

Kurt barely holds back a laugh and nudges Sebastian, nodding his head in Léo's direction. Sebastian’s eyes stay strained to the screen for a few more seconds before turning to see what Kurt is trying to show him. When he sees Léo playing, he smiles fondly and glances down at Kurt, who silently communicates to keep watching. So Sebastian continues looking, chuckling softly when he hears Léo speak again.

 

"Okay, you two! Stop fighting and I will decide! You are Steve and Tony. If you want to marry with super hero names then you just have to have another wedding." Iron Man and Captain America both jump and shout "Okay!" before they are back to their prior stances. Léo clears his throat and looks pointedly at the pair before continuing on. "Mr. Tony Stark, do you take Mr. Steve Rogers to be your husband?" Iron Man jumps in the air. "I do!" Léo smiles. "And do you, Mr. Steve Rogers take Mr. Tony Stark to be your husband?" This time, Captain America jumps in the air. "I do!" Léo beams and presses the two figures together. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Stark-Rogers! You may now kiss the husband!" he says happily before making kissing sounds between the two men.

 

Sebastian chuckles again and nuzzles into Kurt’s cheek with a teasing groan. “Our son… He makes action figures get married to each other.”

 

Kurt laughs softly. “So what? He has fun,” he defends, pecking Sebastian’s cheek as the other man goes back to watching the game. Kurt lets his eyes close briefly, humming contentedly as he just takes in this perfectly peaceful moment.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

 

Kurt’s eyes flash open, and from the way Sebastian is staring in the opposite direction, eyebrows raised in surprise, he knows it wasn’t him who cursed. Léo is now standing with his hands on his hips, leaning his weight on one leg as he frowns down at the “newlywed” superheroes that had fallen from their carefully placed positions to flat on the ground. His whole stance is eerily similar to a certain green eyed man, and when Kurt starts to feel more than hear the laughter beside him, he turns an accusing eye on his husband. Sebastian quickly covers his mouth, though his eyes are still bright with amusement. Kurt huffs before turning back to their son.

 

"Léonard Theodore Hummel-Smythe," he starts, pushing himself from the couch as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Where on earth did you hear that word?"

 

Léo's frown disappears completely, his eyebrows instead raising in innocent confusion as he stares up at Kurt. “Daddy, what word? Fuck?” he asks to clarify.

 

"Yes.." Kurt sighs, one hand moving up to rub tiredly over his face. "Don’t say that. It’s a bad, _bad_ word.”

 

The little boy’s eyes widen and his lower lip quivers a little. “I- I didn’t know!” he cries as his eyes begin to water.

 

Sebastian, who has been watching the exchange, sighs heavily and stands to turn himself in. As soon as he’s beside Kurt though, the slightly shorter man turns to glare at him and it is obvious that he will not have to turn himself in after all.

 

"You know you’re not supposed to use that language around him! He copies everything he sees or hears!" he says in a low voice so Léo won’t catch it all.

 

"I know, babe, I know.. I don’t know when he heard, it must have just slipped out," Sebastian defends. "I’m sorry. It’s my fault, don’t be mad at him, okay?"

 

Léo sticks his lower lip out and hangs his head guiltily. “‘m really sorry, Daddy ‘n Papa.. I didn’t mean to…”

 

"It’s okay, sweetheart, Papa shouldn’t have said it at all," Sebastian soothes with a small smile, squatting down to be level with his son. "Just do Daddy and me a favor and don’t say it again, alright?"

 

Léo gives a small smile and a nod and Sebastian ruffles his hair. “Good boy,” he praises with a kiss to Léo's forehead, before he stands again and sends Kurt a grin. “See, crisis averted, Daddy.”

 

Kurt just rolls his eyes and plops back onto the sofa, reaching out to tug Sebastian down with him. Chuckling, Sebastian pulls Kurt onto his lap and starts pressing light kisses all over his face. That of course causes Kurt to laugh and smack Sebastian’s shoulder to make him stop. When Sebastian does stop, Kurt sighs happily and relaxes in against him. His eyes slip closed once more as his husband’s hands slip under his shirt to run over his back.

 

“ _Baise!_ ” comes a little boy’s voice, followed by a groan from Kurt and muffled laughter from Sebastian, whose face is hidden in Kurt’s hair.


End file.
